GoAnimate Adventures
'''GoAnimate Adventures is a flash animated webseries created by Tigrus879. The series revolves around events involving users and characters within the GoAnimate community rather than characters from just the Tigrus879 GoAnimate movies. The show is currently on a hiatus (for Tigrus879 is currently producing his next feature, "Tigrus879, the movie 3, Japan Rising"). The third Tigrus879 movie would serves as a follow-up to "The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie 2" and Episode 4 of this series.''' Episodes *Episode 1: "Who's that?" Once Warren Cook encounters his aggresive, Russian clone from the Spore Universe, Varren Dook, the two combat each other (until Warren eventually wins). *Episode 2: "Mall, Part 1" Kristin Konkle, along with Courtney Springer and Mitsuki GoAnimate Fan, arrange plans for their trip to the Freedom City Mall. Suddenly, she, her allies, and Coulden Pettit were abducted by Tigrus Doppelganger and trapped inside the abandoned Rolling Acres Mall (located in '''BEAUTIFUL '''Ohio; trust me, it's a real place). With the assistance of Mrs. Grace, the entire group of heroes manage to escape from that hideous mall and their confinements. *Episode 3: "Mall, Part 2" Kristin returns to her conference room and later, encounters Tigrus Doppelganger alongside three police officers in the Freedom City Airport. Soon after, Kristin and TD brawl with each other outside said airport. TD lost the match and was then concealed in the Rolling Acres Mall by Kristin and OptimusYesMegaNo. The two heroes return to the Freedom Conference room hours later. *Episode 4: "Da Cops are watching" Brothers Pedro and Edro (created by Phillip Psareas) discover the underground headquarters of the UTUBETROLLPOLICE. They realized that this organization kept their parents hostage for over 2 days. Pedro and Edro, with help from Sacred Earth, fought against UTUBETROLLPOLICE (the leader of said organization), Tielsie the smartest Xoiler, and a Zombie Butcher until SE uprooted a volcano. Tielsie the Xoiler then searched for UTUBETROLLPOLICE at nighttime and suddenly ran into Zephyr GrandChase (referred to as Nissan2903). Zephyr, after conversing with that Xoiler, allowed the GoTownia Police Station to enjail Tielsie for quite some time. * Episode 5: "Back To The Future" The Needle Family who Zephyr Lives with has a 22 year old son DeLorean which owns a Time Machine, from the science fiction movie of 1985 Back To The Future, DeLorean, takes the Time Machine and Takes multiple trips and to the past and the future but on one trip, he lands in a time Paradox with the person that came with him, Warren Cook, they seemed to get nervous at first but DeLorean was a very brave boy like his father. The Paradox was very familiar to DeLorean, but Warren was worried that he might be stuck there forever without a Computer to Make his VHS Openings. The Paradox was an Alternate GoTownia with Silver Buildings Everywhere. His Father was a Peeping Tom is what DeLorean called him when he saw his dad behind 4 security monitors in the Garage of the home address 9303, His Mom was drinking alcohol, DeLorean and Warren think of ways to get back to the Correct time stream. But later, when they take the Time Machine, and return to the present the Town got worse, it was nothing but Black Rubble with nobody there, just The two boys and the car. DeLorean and Warren had the worst of luck. What could happen? Characters (In order of appearance) *Warren Cook *Winnie the Pooh *Mayor Matthew (Spore Creature) *Alan Cook *Varren Dook *Kristin Konkle *Courtney Springer *Mitsuki GoAnimate Fan *Coulden Pettit *Tigrus Doppelganger *Mrs. Grace *Grox Civilian *James Carter *Officer Elizabeth *Three anonymous police officers seen at the mall (one of them was voiced by TTS Dallas) *OptimusYesMegaNo *Officer Miguel *NopeComedian's clone *UTUBETROLLPOLICE *Zombie Butcher *The Xoilers *Tielsie the Xoiler *Zephyr GrandChase *Tigrus879 *AMSalley94 (referred to as Projector Films Inc. in Episode 4) *Pedro *Edro *Pedro and Edro's parents *Sacred Earth *French Waiter *BobbyIsPoopy (seen in a preview of Episode 5) *Awildmew (seen in a preview of Episode 5) *Slippy V (seen in a preview of Episode 5) *RobertCoatesAnimation (seen in a preview of Episode 5) * DeLorean (Mostly in his Time Machine) Movie Tigrus879 and a variety of other GoAnimators are planning on adapting this series into a film entitled "The Great Warriors, A GoAnimate Adventures movie". It will be released sometime later in 2014. Category:TV Series Category:GoAnimate Rivals